tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Kotarō Azumi
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! is a student of Class 3-1 who belongs to the literature club and the main character of Tsuki ga Kirei. He aims to become a novelist and respects Osamu Dazai. Appearance Kotarō has brown eyes, brown hair and a fair complexion. As Akane said, his hair is a little messy, probably because looks for him isn't that much of a necessity. The messy appearance of his hair got him the nickname Curly-kun from her in the 2nd episode. His outfit is similar to a standard Japanese uniform for males. Based from the ending sequence, the style of his outfit changes according to seasons. He usually goes for shorts and t-shirts as his home wear. Personality A huge contrast from his robust and outgoing male classmates, Kotarō is quiet and thinks far from his age. His passion as a writer tends to make him more philosophical on thoughts and quiet on speech. Being quiet, he usually only talks to his close friends. He is also shy, and can't hold much of a long conversation face to face very well. He's also shown to be quite lost for words when with Akane, as he speaks minimally to her. He also likes to be seen as mature, even from his choices, but alone, his childish side (randomly punching a light switch), and teenage side (eagerness from Akane's messages) is still shown. Plot Spring and Hard Times Main article: Episode 1 Kotarō first appearance was at the school's board of classes along with his friends Roman and Ogasawara. Like the other students, he was in the school listening to the teachers speech. He then went to his classroom with the others. He was investigating his classmates while holding his notebook. Well he was add it, he saw Akane for the first time which she was at the door. After class ends, he went to the school's library due to his club. During the night, he went out to a cafe with his parents and with a surprise, Akane with her parents were there too! The both felt awkward during that moment. They both accidentally meet up at the drink bar. They both didn't talk and Kotarō went to get his drinks first. Kotarō was deciding which soda he was going to choose but since Akane was behind him, he went to the other side and get Iced Coffee instead. He then return to his sit with his parents. Then all of the sudden, Akane's mother approach them and told Kotarō's parents their daughter is his classmate. Both Kotarō and Akane were embarrass and couldn't even eat their food because of that. They both meet up again at the counter and Akane approach Kotarō and want him to keep this a secret because it was embarrassing. Kotarō nod his head and Akane then leave while saying thank you. Though Kotarō was curious why she isn't embarrass that she is wearing her club uniform. The next day, both Kotarō and Akane often notice each other but couldn't say a word. He was one of the chosen students for the Equipment Group for the school sport festival. Before he went home, he submit his story at a mailbox. He then went to Daisuke's bookstore to see if there is any books he wants to buy. He then brought one of Dazai's books about school girls and Daisuke decide to give Kotarō a magazine as a gift. Since Akane forgot to add him to a LINE chat for the Equipment Group, the teacher was mad at him for not doing his work(probably because he doesn't know yet). He went to the store to get one of the score boards and he was surprise that Akane was behind him. She apologies to him for not adding him to the group and want to ask for his LINE ID. He said he didn't have his phone with him so Akane decided to give Kotarō hers. Akane then want to help him for her mistakes. When Kotarō was moving the score board, he got some dust on his back without even noticing. Akane then remove it for him. The two of then then went apart at a street. Kotarō then join the Equipment Group and was happy that he punch a light switch like he was boxing. A Handful of Sand Main article: Episode 2 Kotarō was writing on a late night and the next day he felt really tired. He told his parents do not go to the school event. Kotarō's father knew about him secret that he was writing. Kotarō was surprise because he didn't told anyone about him writing except Daisuke. At the school festival, he was sitting down with Roman while watching the others. Kotarō is competing "The Boys 200" which he said isn't his luck. The moment that Kotarō saw Akane run and Nagahara told Kaneko to look at her butt. Kotarō accidentally look at her butt too which he then felt a shame and blushes. He then help the rest with Equipment Duty. When it was his turn to run, he really feel doesn't want to. He will be racing with Takumi Hira who was talking to Akane a few moments ago. When he heard the gun shot, the runners started to ran. Kotarō was in the lead a few moment until Hira took over. Then a Blue Team member passed him and Kotarō accidentally fell down which another racer passed him. Kotarō was the last person to finish the race. With his injured hand he went to the nurse office where he meet up with Chinatsu. The nurse was out so she was taking over. Chinatsu just notice that Kotarō was Akane friend while calling him Curry-kun since he have bad bedhead. Chinatsu then help Kotarō with his injuries but didn't did a great job. Kotarō saw Akane holding a pink doll and went inside where the Equipment Group meeting are. After the meeting, Kotarō was carrying some boxes and saw Akane was searching for something. Akane seems to forgot to insert the slip for the third-years since she was focusing with her search. Kotarō then grab the slips and went to distribute them with Hira, Chinatsu and Aoi. After that, Kotarō was carrying a stack on Cones and heard Akane, Chinatsu and Aoi's conversation that Akane loss her Potato mascot. Kotarō then tries to find this Potato mascot of hers. It was afternoon and the festival is already over. Kotarō went to his classroom where he meet up with Akane alone. He then found and return her Potato Doll where he found it at the Storage room. Akane was really grateful and say she is hopeless with out it. Kotarō then disagree with her opinion and say she is fine the way she is. Both of them then leave the school building together and part at the front school gate. Later that night, he receive a LINE text from Akane. The both of them continue with their chat during that night. Kotarō then ask advice from Daisuke about his second story he wrote. This is also the first them he let other people read his story. This is because he have discovered that people who can't influence each other was a lie. Howling at the Moon After a exam test, Kotarō was tired and said that he didn't do well when Roman and Ogasawara approach him. Later, he went to Kumano Shrine and was disappointed that he isn't one of the Kadoyama Publishing Newcomer Awards winners. Daisuke then approach Kotarō and talk about the results. Later that night, Kotarō was in his bedroom thinking what he should do. His mother from downstairs was telling her son to study. Kotarō answered yes even though he wasn't studying. He then lays on his bed and grab his phone. It appears that he and Akane have become a little closer with LINE and having chats often. However, they could't spoke at school. Kotarō and Akane chat with LINE and talking about clubs and exams. Kotarō always think before sending a message to Akane so it wouldn't annoys her. He then ask Akane what would she do when she can't make things work. She then reply "I think you're fine the way you are" like how Kotarō said it in Episode 2. The next day after exam, he's having a conversation with Roman and Ogasawara about hanging out but he couldn't since he have Club today. He was heading to the library until he heard someone calling his name in the distance. It was Chinatsu and Akane and Aoi was with her. After club, he decide to go home. Along the way, he can see Aira and Kaneko together but he then tries to ignore it. He then heard Chinatsu and Aoi's conversation about Hira should confessed to Akane. At home, he was in front of his laptop while thinking about Chinatsu and Aoi's conversation back at school. He then chat with Akane in LINE again. They were discussing about Akane's track meet. Kotarō wanted to ask her if she likes someone but he couldn't. Kotarō then went to the Shrine for his practice. But he come early so he can pray for Akane's success. Its already been awhile and Akane's track meet should be over. Kotarō was in the Kagura Hall waiting for Akane's comment about her meet. He even went outside trying to think what he should ask, but decide to went back inside. It's already nighttime and everyone is heading home. Kotarō pass Daisuke and heading home until he found Akane at the Shrine. He then brings Akane away from Daisuke since he feel embarrass. They both sit somewhere where anyone would find them. They slowly talk to each other. Then Kotarō ask how was the meeting. Akane with a smile reply she score her personal best! Kotarō was grateful of that and they talk even more. After that they both become silent again and it felt really awkward at the same time. Kotarō was thinking who translate "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" as "I love you". Kotarō then tries to repeat it to Akane but only manage to say "The Moon..". Akane then look at the Moon right away and spoke "I know. It's so pretty". Since Akane say it, this means she say "I love you" to Kotarō without even realizing it. Both of them become silent again until.. Kotarō said "Would you go out with me?". Passing Shower TBA Kokoro TBA Run, Melos! TBA Hold Back Nothing When Taking Love TBA Vita Sexualis TBA The Wind Rises TBA The Setting Sun TBA An Encouragement of Learning TBA And Then TBA Relationships Akane Mizuno Main article: Akane Mizuno Before Kotarō starts to date with Akane, he was very shy and nervous every time they are near or sees each other. When they are finally in a relationship, they both slowly acting like cute couples. Kotarō was the first one who made the move on holding hands and kissing. He gets jealous and worried if Akane is hanging out alone with Hira because he knows Hira have a crush on Akane. Both Akane and Kotarō's relationship starting to grow even deeper that Kotarō have decided to go to Akane's high school. Roman Yamashina Main article: Roman Yamashina Roman is one of Kotarō's best friends. He doesn't like Roman hugging him and gets really annoyed by it. However, he is a kind person to Kotarō and helps him with his relationship with Akane. Daichi Ogasawara Main article: Daichi Ogasawara Daichi is also one of Kotarō's best friends. Like Roman, he finds it doesn't like when Daichi does something annoying to him like surprise attacking him. Chinatsu Nishio Main article: Chinatsu Nishio Kotarō treats Chinatsu as a normal friend. He doesn't realize she have a crush on him until she confessed. Though after he knew about Chinatsu's feelings, he reject her and end up being normal friends again. Daisuke Tachibana Main article: Daisuke Tachibana Daisuke is one of Kotarō during his practice. Kotarō sometimes ask advice from him about stories, novels and about writing. Kotarō also went to his bookstore sometimes. Quotes TBA Trivia * Kotarō was given a nickname called Curly-kun by Akane. * Kotarō doesn't like sport events. Instead, he likes writing more. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters